


Us, We, Ours

by anythingbutplatonic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 4x01, Domestic Fluff, Episode Related, F/M, Fluff, Green Arrow - Freeform, Missing Scene Fic, Non-explicit sexytimes, episode reaction fic, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingbutplatonic/pseuds/anythingbutplatonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You like it when I say what?” she murmured around a hum of pleasure, angling her body so that she was closer to his mouth.</p>
<p>“’We’”, Oliver said simply, without pausing in his path across Felicity’s shoulder, “I like hearing you refer to us as a ‘we’.” </p>
<p>Takes place during 4x01. A prequel of sorts to 'Especially When You're In It.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us, We, Ours

It was past 11pm when they finally succumbed to the exhaustion of the last few days, and gave up trying to unpack the myriad boxes full of their stuff that had been brought over from Ivy Town. 

It hadn’t seemed like a lot before, but now it dawned on Felicity just how much _stuff_  they had actually accumulated over the last five months or so. She was pretty sure that their kitchen items alone took up at least four boxes, most of it the fancy tools and utensils that had made Oliver look like a little boy at Christmas every morning. And every lunchtime. And every evening at dinner. 

She didn’t think she’d ever seen anyone get so excited over kitchen utensils.

It was positively adorable.

Now, though, she felt the brush of Oliver’s fingers against hers as he reached for her hand, pulling her towards himself where he sat on their new - Thea’s old - couch until she sank down next to him, the cushions providing welcome relief for her aching feet and back. 

“Unpacking is _exhausting_ ,” Felicity lamented, letting her head roll back against the couch and sliding her eyes closed. “Where did all this stuff _come_  from?”

 It was a mostly rhetorical question, but Oliver still replied. “Your guess is as good as mine. I don’t even remember half of this stuff being in the house in Ivy Town.”

“It feels like we have twice the amount of stuff  _now_ than we did before,” Felicity said. “It’s lucky this apartment is so big. We’d never get it to fit, otherwise.”

“I like it when you say that,” Oliver said, smiling against her bare collarbone where he pressed a series of quick kisses to her shoulder, moving the strap of her tank top so that he had more of her warm skin to explore. 

 “You like it when I say what?” she murmured around a hum of pleasure, angling her body so that she was closer to his mouth.

“’ _We’”,_ Oliver said simply, without pausing in his path across Felicity’s shoulder, “I like hearing you refer to us as a ‘ _we’.”_

_“’_ Cause we’re a team,” she said, stretching herself out along the couch like a kitten in the sunlight as Oliver moved from her shoulder to her throat, “right?”

Oliver grinned against her skin, against the spot just under her ear where he knew she was most sensitive. “Right.” He pressed a kiss there, soft and gentle, and it made Felicity’s fingers and toes tingle. 

“Mmm, if you keep doing that, we’ll never make it to the bed,” Felicity protested half-heartedly, pushing at his chest. She fully intended to get up and find whichever box their toothbrushes were in, but he never relented; instead, she let her fingers find the muscles of his stomach through his shirt, arching her throat to allow him better access. 

“We don’t need a bed,” Oliver countered, nipping at the skin just under her ear. Felicity moaned aloud, unable to stop herself. “This is a pretty comfortable couch.”

“I’m not sure your sister would be happy with our choice of activity on it,” Felicity pointed out. 

“Felicity, please never mention Thea again when I’m trying to initiate sex with you,” Oliver muttered, one hand sneaking under her tank top to play with the underside of her bra. All the while, his mouth never left her throat and jaw, hot and damp and eager, and Felicity arched into him as raw _need_  started spreading like fire through her body. 

“Mood killer?” she asked, gripping his bicep to keep herself steady as his kisses intensified, his hands roaming her waist and sides. The angle was slightly awkward, but she didn’t want him to stop. Far from it.  

Screw unpacking. She wanted to have sex with her boyfriend. 

Right now. 

“ _Definitely_  a mood killer,” he agreed. 

She didn’t need to be told twice. 


End file.
